


Cursing, Coffee and Compliments

by Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi (Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7)



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "I have to go to work" "but babe...", Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Dr. Emile Picani, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dr. Emile Picani Can Cook, Established Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Established Sleep/Dr. Picani, Fox Logic | Logan Sanders, Innocent Boy/Flirty Boy, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Is Not A Stick In The Mud, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, M/M, No Smut, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Owl Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi
Summary: After a long day of working with patients, Dr. Emile Picani goes to the kitchen for a calming cup of tea before going to find his boyfriend, Remy. His taller sunglasses-wearing love is in the kitchen making coffee. When they find out that the other sides have gone to an amusement park without them, they are delighted but curious to find that they aren't the only ones left behind when Remus and Logan find their way into the kitchen.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938928
Kudos: 26





	Cursing, Coffee and Compliments

**A/N: I love this ship and I only recently discovered it, so this might be a bit out of character. Also, this was slightly inspired from Remile tiktoks, so I hope it's alright.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanders Sides.**

* * *

Emile walked into the kitchen after a long busy day of working with his clients. He wondered briefly where Remy was but he brushed the thought aside when he walked into the kitchen and spotted the taller man with sunglasses. He got a cup and a tea bag ready and poured some hot water into the cup with the sweet smelling chamomile waiting for him, but he missed a narrowly avoided scalding his hand. He exclaimed loudly, "Oh fiddlesticks, I bothered up again!" Remy pinched the bridge of his nose and took off his sunglasses to look the shorter man dead in the eyes as he mumbled, " _Please_ , just say fuck." Emile laughed happily and shyly spoke, "I can't do _that_!" Remy chuckled, "Sure you can, sweetheart. Come on. ...For _me_?~" he pouted slightly. Emile blushed softly and mumbled quietly, " _Fu_... Fuck. _Oh_ , that felt odd!" Remy smirked, "My sweet little puppy."

Emile blushed darkly, "My handsome owl." He hid his face in his boyfriend's neck and shoulder as he blushed. Remy chuckled at this and held him close, "Sweet Mr. Picani." Emile giggled slightly, "Some wonderful day in the future your name will be Remy Picani." He took off his sunglasses and looked Emile in the eyes, he smirked slightly, "So you won't be Emile Sanders?" He giggled, "My work is linked to my last name." Remy grinned, "Your last name it is, Doc." He giggled and held the nocturnal side close to him, snuggling the taller man close. They snuggled there for a while before Emile frowned slightly, "My noon appointment is coming up, my owl." Remy pouted slightly, "Can't you cancel?" He gently missed Remy's cheek, "I'm sorry dearest, I can't." Remy smirked slightly at the nickname and nodded, "I'm picking you up at three for lunch, Picani. No arguments." Emile smiled softly, "Thank you, my owl. See you later?" Remy smiled softly, "Kiss me before you go?" Emile hugged him close, "Always." Remy cupped his cheeks, "That a promise, sweetheart?" Emile leaned into his touch and smiled softly, "Of course, dearest." He looked into his eyes and gently kissed his lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Remy practically smirked with his eyes that were concealed behind his glasses as he wrapped his arms around Emile's waist and deepening the kiss, tilting his head for more access.

Emile hummed happily and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. Remy pulled away from the kiss slightly, " _Nope_ , no work for you today. Call in sick, honey." Emile tried to make a point and argue his cast that he had an appointment with a client coming up, but Remy gently grabbed his chin and forced his head upwards carefully so not to hurt him as he spoke softly, "Emile, you have the backbone of a chocolate éclair. Easy to push over… _but_ very sweet. You are not going to work today." Emile couldn't help but melt a little at being called a chocolate éclair by Remy. He blushed darkly and exclaimed happily, " _Aww_ Remy!" Although happy to have won the argument, Remy was confused as to why Emile had cooed at his words. Hecuriously asked, taking off his sunglasses and raising his left eyebrow, "I called you a chocolate éclair, _what_ -" Emile giggled, his arms wrapping around him tightly in a warm tender loving hug as he cheerfully replied, "Yes, but you called me sweet!" Remy blushed and looked slightly startled at his own words. He rubbed the back of his neck and put his sunglasses back on as he asked sheepishly, "That was out loud? _Oh_ … Fuck. Right, _um_ well.. You are." Emile smiled warmly and gently peck his cheek, "Thank you, dearest."

Remy smirked softly and gently kissed his cheek, "We, need to discuss nicknames, honey." Emile smiled softly, "That sounds wonderful. The… _others_ are out today. At an amusement park, I believe." Remy rolled his eyes, "Of course they are. They left us here because they don't want us there." Emile kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, we aren't the only ones left here. I think Logan and Remus are in Logan's room as we speak." Remy kissed his nose, "I'm glad we aren't the only ones here. Then again, I'm kind of annoyed that we're not." Emile laughed softly, "Why is that, dearest?" Remy smirked, "Logic is a bit of stick in the mud but I'm curious as to what Remus is doing to be allowed in his presence. He's fun." Emile laughed happily, "Silly owl of mine, they've been dating for quite a while now." Remy looked surprised, "Well _shit_. I didn't know that. _Huh_ , that does explain quite a lot, I guess." Emile smiled softly and held him close to his side, "Nicknames would be lovely, although I am fond of calling you dearest." Remy softly pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I love calling you honey, because you're as sweet as honey." Emile blushed darkly and hid his face in the crook of Remy's neck. Remy chuckled and gently held him close, "Nicknames?" Emile slowly moved from where he was and snuggled the sunglass wearing man closer to him, "Yes, I think so. I'll have to think about them for a moment, if you don't mind." Remy held him close to his body in a protective manner, "Take all the time you need, honey."

Emile smiled warmly at him, snuggling him close and resting his head on Remy's shoulder, not speaking for a while until he gently pressed his lips to Remy's chin. "How about my owl, my snuggly night owl, Owl, coffee bean and dearest? I say Owl because I'm very fond of Winnie the Pooh, as you know." He happily told him with a soft smile, love in his eyes as he reached up to stroke Remy's cheek gently. Remy smiled warmly and replied happily, pressing a few gentle kisses to Emile's face, "Yeah, I know. It's cute, honey. _Hm_ , I think for your sweet self - my canine, sweetie, honey, Winnie, chocolate chip and pumpkin." Emile smiled warmly, "I love those, my snuggly night owl." Remy smiled softly at his words, holding him close and softly kissing his temples, "You're absolutely adorable, chocolate chip." Emile grinned at the nickname and gently held him close, "I love you." he softly spoke, looking up into Remy's eyes. The nocturnal side smiled softly at him before letting out a soft gasp, "I love you too, Winnie." Emile smiled softly, "You are so sweet!" Remy chuckled, "Nope, that's _you_. Now come on, if you're hungry – make food now because I'm literally not letting you leave my arms for the rest of the day, sweetie." Emile smiled and got some ingredients out of the fridge and freezer to make French toast with blueberries so that they could be nice and toasty while Remy got to work on a strong coffee for himself in the biggest flask he could find and a huge mug of tea for Emile. Footsteps could be heard from the living room, coming into the kitchem making Remy wonder who it was. He was met with pale green eyes of a very tall man with a moustache. he greeted his good friend, "S'up, Remus?" The Duke grinned at him, "A pleasure to see you as always, Remy. I just came to get some coffee for me and my boyfriend." Logan wasn't far behind the duke, "Hello Dr. Picani, Remy." Emile finished making the French toast and greeted Logan, "Hey Logan. don't be silly. Emile is just fine. The others are nonsensical to block you two out, just because you're dark sides." Logan chuckles and replied, ignoring the other part of his sentence because he would just grow annoyed, "Very well. So... They left you two here as well?" Remy nodded, "Bitches left us here because apparently we're too annoying." Remus giggled, "They left me and my fox here because they don't want to be seen with us, lest we ruin their images or tarnish their reputations."

Remy look confused and replied, "That's some straight up bullshit right there." Remus laughed at his word choice, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one that's free their curses." Remy laughed, "Emile would probably rather that I didn't cuss half as much as I do." The therapist looked at his boyfriend and replied, "That's not true. I wouldn't change a single thing about you, coffee bean." Remy smiled warmly at him and held him close in a warm hug, "That's good to know, honey. I wouldn't change a thing about your sweet self either. But your work schedule? I have a bone to pick with that. …It keeps stealing you from me." Emile giggled softly and held him close, pecking his cheek. He turned to Logan and Remus, "Well gentlemen, we'll be seeing you soon. Take care." He took the food and Remy's hand in his, Remy taking the coffee, unable to not smile at Emile's nature. Remus snorted at being called a gentleman by anyone, "See you soon, Emile." He started making some grilled cheese for him and Logan. Logan nodded at Emile and Remy, "Talk to you soon." Remy and Emile walked to Remy's room, not that far from Virgil's room since they didn't get on that well, this was a little strange. He put the hto drinks down to pick Emile up. Emile giggled at being picked up, but wrapped his arms around Remy's neck, letting him carry him into his room happily.


End file.
